My Turning Page
by myemmybearforever
Summary: Luci moves to Forks to be with her father, Keith. She's recently lost her mother, whom she was very close with. Luci can't stand to be without the woman who loved her most. But, will the biggest and strongest Cullen show her an even greater love? Emmett/OFC I suck at summaries.
1. New to Forks

**I am baaack! lol whether you want me to be or not, I am! I'm writing all new stories. I had to take a break because of school and my busy schedule. But,I decided that I love to write and I wanted to perfect this gift that God gave me. So, here's an all new story. It's an Emmett/OFC. She's based off me because I love Emmett Cullen lol. Here ya go! See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Prologue

You know you're in love when you care more for that person than yourself. You know you're in love when you can't get that person out of your head. Their face, personality, words, everything about them replays over and over in your mind. I have fallen in love. With this amazing guy. He makes me feel like a reborn version of me. He takes me to a new height in my life. If I lost him, I'd be lost. Without him, there would be no reason for me to even live.

That's how I know I'm love. The fact that I know that I couldn't live without this wonderful man. The fact that I would have no purpose without him.

* * *

_Chapter One_

I step off the last step of the train in to Forks train station. I look around the train station. It doesn't take long for me to find my bear of a dad. He barrels over to me and grabs me into a huge hug. "Okay dad. I...can't...breathe..." I say with the little air I have left.

"Oh! I'm sorry baby girl! I just missed you so much, Luc," he says back as he sets me back on my feet. I only smile wider before kissing his cheek. He grabs my two suitcases by the handles and leads me in the direction where the cruiser is. I follow him outside to the parked car.

He throws my suitcases into the trunk. "So, how was your train ride, sweetie?" I look towards him before answering, "Oh, it was alright. I got a bit of a backache. But, only because of the horrible chairs. Someone should report those chairs as a crime!" He howls in laughter before opening the passenger door for me. I thank him sweetly and proceed to seat myself inside.

He jogs to the other side and gets inside. Once on the way into town, I truly notice our similarities. I haven't seen him in years. As a kid, I could never see what people were talking about when they said we favored. Now, I do. We share the same dark brown hair and cute button nose. He says I have my mom's smile and dimples though.

"So, how's things been around here since I left Chief?" I ask. He answers with a barrage of answers. They all vary. He tells of deaths, marriages, teen pregnancies, and anything else. "Wow. I should have visited more often!" I say at the end of his speech. He chuckles deeply.

We pull up in front of the house, and it hasn't changed. I get out of the car, and I see my car that was shipped here weeks ago. I smile at my gray Dodge Charger. "Yep. Came in the other day or so," my dad says, breaking me out of my stare down with my car.

We walk into the house after he opens the door. Yep, he hasn't changed shit since I left. I smile at the memories I've had in this house. My dad has already taken my suitcases upstairs while I walked into the living room. On the mantle, I see a picture of me as a baby and my mom. I pick it up and look at the glassed picture. I start to tear up. I sniffle right as my dad walks into the room.

I wipe my eyes, place the picture back on the mantle, then turn around. "Hey, I miss her too, alright?" Keith, my dad, says. He crosses the room and hugs me tightly. I sob into his chest. He shushes me until I calm down. "I'm gonna go upstairs," I say once I'm calm. Keith nods and I walk upstairs.

I go into my room and see that the bed is in its same spot: the west wall facing the balcony. My desk sits on the same wall as the door. My balcony over looks the backyard and has a beautiful view of the mountains on the horizon. I walk out onto the balcony and lean on the rail. I finger with the locket my mom gave me when I was three. Gosh, I missed her so much. I wish I could see her just one more time. If it wasn't for that damn cancer...

I stayed out on the balcony. Hopefully school won't be too bad for tomorrow...

* * *

**_Preview:_  
**

**_I quickly jogged out of the double doors and into the bathroom. I couldn't take what she'd said. It was too much. She had to no right to say what she did. I run into a stall and continue to cry. "Ummm, Luci! I can't exactly come in here... I'm a guy. And that'd be awkward." I chuckle softly at his cute awkwardness. _**

**BAM! There's a preview lol. It's pretty obvious who it is. But, oh well! Well, there goes the prologue and Chapter 1. I know it's kinda boring, but I swear it will get better. But I had to start somewhere lol. Tell me what you think in a review. PM too! :) Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. **


	2. My First Day

**I'm really sorry. It's been hell with school. But, I finally got back here. Well… here is Chapter 2. I'm reallly starting to get ideas for where this story could go. I hope y'all like this chapter. See you at the bottooommm!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Passion Pit's Where I Come From. This song is magnificent. I smile and start to shimmy around my room. I start to get ready for the day. I had gotten in yesterday, which was the last day of summer. So, I must now go attend my first day of my sophomore year at Forks High. The school has a whopping 350 students! Yeah, I'll enjoy myself today.

I run to my bathroom. Luckily, I didn't have to share one with Keith; he had mine attached to my room. He said so himself that he didn't wanna see vag sticks all around. I only laughed like crazy and proceeded to tell him that I only use pads. He plugged his ears and scrunched his face mockingly. I love my dad.

I hop in the shower. The heated water relaxes my tight muscles from the night before. I take my time and sing Taylor Swift's Fifteen in the shower. I love to sing. My mother wanted to make it big being a singer, but she died before her wish could come true. I want to be a singer, just for her.

I finished my shower, dried off, then proceeded to dress. I decided on gray leggings and a clingy purple sweater dress that hugged my curves. I went to the body mirror and looked at my appearance. I was satisfied. I decided to leave my hair long and flowing. It fell in auburn ringlets to the middle of my back. My naturally copper skin glowing softly in the sunlight from the balcony doors, which I had opened when I had awakened. I decide on black three inch stilletos. I smile and grab my backpack and purse before making my way downstairs.

Keith has already left for work when I make it downstairs. But, he left a note. It reads: "Morning, sweetie. I'll always be gone when you leave for school. But, just call me if you need anything. Here's your lunch money. Have a great day love! Love, Daddy!" Like I said, I love my dad. I grab breakfast (a pop tart and apple) with some OJ before jogging out to my baby.

I rev the engine a bit once inside, turn the radio up (Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars was blaring. I HAD to blast this one), then drove to Forks High. Well, I'm here. Might as well make an unforgettable first impression.

* * *

I roll into Forks High, thanks to the directions from my dad the night before, and all the students in the parking lot looks at me. I pull into a parking spot smoothly right next to a bright red Jeep. I grab my backpack and purse. I exit my baby and begin to walk towards the office. "Nice ride!" I hear a deep voice shout as I'm walking. I turn and see the owner of this male voice.

The boy has cropped strawberry blonde hair. He's about 5'9. He wears a black jacket and jeans. He has a complete baby face. He jogs up to me. "You must be Luci Travis. I'm Mike Newton, AKA Ladies' Man." I quirk an eyebrow up at him. This has to be a total joke. I MUST be on Punk'd. Where's Ashton Kutcher?

"The only dates he has is his mother/son days on the weekends," a girl with straight blonde hair says. Mike only scowls at the girl before saying, "That's not true." The girl ignores him and turns to me, "Hey! I'm Lanie. I'm sorry that you had to meet this loser first! I told him to wait and not to bombard you. You're Luci, right?" I laugh before saying, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you." We shake hands. Then, the three of us walk into the school.

Once in the hallway, all eyes are on me. "So, I must now take you to the main office," Lanie says breaking me out of my trance. "Yeah, that would be very helpful. Could you walk me through my schedule for today too," I ask. Of course, she says yes and we hook arms and proceed to walk on.

Then, I see them. They're all like Greek statues at their lockers. They all have beautiful butterscotch eyes and gravely pale skin. Under their eyes, there is an ever present eerie dark bag. Yet, that doesn't downgrade from their beauty. There is seven of these beautiful beings. The copper haired male held onto the brown haired beauty's hand. They were perfect together. Then, there was a small pixie and a tall blonde haired army type guy. He stood board stiff as I passed. Weird. A blonde Victoria Secret's model clutched the hand of a Abercrombie and Fitch model. The couples were perfect.

Last, standing off to the side of the others, was a tall, like 6'5 tall, and built god. He caught my eye. For a split second, I noticed a slight look of pain, but that was quickly replaced by a smile with dimples. This gave him a boyish look. Yet, it was nothing like Mike's. He still had a strong manly appearance to him. I smiled back, shyly before lowering my head, causing my hair to fall over my face.

"Cullen actually looked at another girl here! That's a first! Like EVER!" Mike yelled in a whisper as we walked into the office. "Who?" I ask back. "Emmett Cullen the single hottie of Forks High. He doesn't date any of the girls here. Guess we're not good enough. But, the other beautifully sculpted beings are the Cullens and Hales. Their adopted father is Carlisle Cullen. The head surgeon over at Forks General. Their adopted mother is Esme Cullen. She runs her own cake business. Weddings, birthday parties, or you just want a cake! She does them. The blonde girl who looks like and is a complete and total bitch is Rosalie Hale. Her twin, the blonde male that seems to look constipated, is Jasper Hale. Now, Rosalie is with Kaden, the one she was holding hands with. And Jasper is with Alice, the small pixie girl. She's really sweet. Now, the last couple is Edward and Bella. I mean those guys are like The Notebook. He's so sweet to her. Holds the door open for her and gives her loving long gazes. God, send me a man like that!" She ends with her hands extended to the ceiling. I laugh at her, and Mike chuckles too.

I get my schedule and everything. My schedule goes like this: AP English, History, Algebra II Honors, Chemistry, and Spanish II. I liked my schedule. I love Spanish! So, glad that it's last. Ending the day on a great note. Lanie walks me to AP English. This is the only class she's not in with me. I pout as we make it to the door. "Don't do that sweetie. But, I know. I'm gonna miss you too love," she says as we hug. I smile at our goofiness and she chuckles as she walks away.

I take my seat in the middle row just as the bell rings. Then, the Forks hottie jogs into the room. He exhales before saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Johnson! My family needed some help with their schedules." Mr. Johnson only nods his head and waves Emmett off. Emmett nods and walks to his seat. My head is down, but I then realize that his desk is right next to mine! I look up as he takes his seat. He only smirks at me in his desk. I smile back and move my hair behind my right ear, exposing my face more to him. We face the front to wait for instructions from the teacher.

Turns out, we're only going to talk to the partner on your side of the room. Lo and behold, who is my partner? You guessed it! Emmett Cullen, Forks High hottie. I take a deep breath before looking to my left. He's already sitting there, smirking at me. I decide I'll play his game. "You know, you aren't cute." I tell him, ending the statement with a fake smile.

He turns his burly yet graceful body in the desk facing me. "Well, you are quite cute. In fact, you're very pretty. Shame you don't think I'm cute. That hurt," he mockingly rubs his chest as if it pained him to hear. I try not to giggle, but my efforts are futile. He's too adorable NOT to giggle at. "So, I hear around these parts that you are the 'Forks High Hottie'. Would you agree?"

"Well," he starts, "I don't like to be cocky. I'm quite a humble guy. But, I am pretty handsome, I guess. You must be really smart. You're in AP English! " I only nod, with a smile. I turn to face him. Our knees are almost touching; he's so tall. I tell him. He eyes me before asking, "So, you're the new girl. Luci Travis. Love the name by the way. What brings you to Forks, the rain capital of America?"

"Well, let's just say my circumstances changed," I tell him, as I start to play with a loose end on my leggings. He noticed the change in my mood. His demeanor instantly changes as well. "I'm sorry. How about you just ask me questions, since I don't know the ones to ask obviously." I crack a small smile before saying, "It's okay. I'll tell you about it later." He smiles sweetly and nods.

For the rest of the period, we talk. Well, I ask the questions and he answers. The bell rings and we both pout slightly. We walk out of the room. Lanie is there of course. Emmett and I are giggling together. He'd told a really corny joke. "Hey Lanie! Emmett wants to walk with us to History," I tell her. She's so shocked that he's even that close to her. She is starting to catch flies and I close her mouth for her. I grab her hand and his. I start to walk us down the hallway. It's funny to watch because she's just staring at him, and I know he's starting to feel awkward.

Lanie walks into the History room, still shocked. She hasn't said a word the whole way there. I wait with Emmett outside the door. I have my head down. "I'm really sorry about her. I don't know what's gotten into her." I say quickly. He only laughs boldly before saying, "it's cool. Lanie's quite a cool person. We're all good. Hey! For lunch, sit with me." I nod slowly and first before saying, "Yeah. Of course." I smile and he starts to walk away. I give him a small wave.

I take my seat in History next to Lanie. "Spill everything, bitch." She says looking at me wide eyed. It is so funny to see her like this. I tell her everything, but before she can get her next word out, class starts.

After History, there is lunch. Lanie walks with me. Emmett is already at a table, waiting for me. On the table, it looks like there is food for two. I walk over to him, a silent Lanie in tow, and ask, "What the hell is all this?!" He only smirks before patting the chair next to me. Lanie finally speaks but full of stutters, "I'm gonna go get lunch." She walks away to the lunch line. I tell her okay and take my seat next to Emmett. The table is empty except for us.

"You didn't have to buy my lunch. I have money Emmett," I tell him quickly. "This is my apology for making you upset in English. I don't like to see you sad," he tells me back. I grin a little, "Why just me?" He leans in closer and I do the same. "Because I believe a girl as wonderful and beautiful as you doesn't deserve to frown...ever." I know I'm blushing now, and I look down. He lifts my chin towards him. "Eat."

That's all I needed to hear. I started to eat. I noticed he never touched his food. "You not hungry," I ask curiously. He shakes his head no. I only shrug and continue to eat. Then, a girl with strawberry blonde hair comes over to our table. "Emmett, what the fuck is this? This bitch is new and you're suddenly all over her." I don't know what's going on, but I only continue to eat, ignoring her comments.

"Tina, go away," Emmett all but snarls. This Tina girl then says one the most hurtful things I have ever heard in my life, "The bitch killed her own mother." I turn to face her. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I slap her. Before she could get the other hit, Lanie was there to fend her off.

I quickly jogged out of the double doors and into the bathroom. I couldn't take what she'd said. It was too much. She had to no right to say what she did. I run into a stall and continue to cry. "Ummm, Luci! I can't exactly come in here... I'm a guy. And that'd be awkward." I chuckle softly at his cute awkwardness. I come out of the stall and out of the bathroom. He's there in front the door. "I'm know what she said isn't true. Don't worry about it," he tells me while pulling me into a hug. I hug him back long and hard. He's so cold and hard, like marble. He smells too good to even think about the cold part. I don't want to let go, but he pulls back. He wipes the tears from my eyes. "But, it's how I feel. It feels like I did just that. Killed her," I tell him this. "I know you didn't though. Stop thinking you're the bad guy. Look, let me take you out to dinner this Friday. We can go anywhere you want. I'm paying," He tells me. I can't help but smile. My first date. "Umm, how about a picnic?" I suggest. he only smiles and says okay.

The rest of the day was a long buzz. Emmett walked with Lanie and I to all of our classes. He really was my savior in this gossipy school. I clung onto to his hand like death. I went home that night totally exhausted. Keith had to work a night shift. He said we'd talk about my first day whenever we could.

I woke up to a strange tapping on my French doors leading onto my balcony. I look at the clock and it reads 2:20 am. I groan and look out of the curtains before opening the doors. There was someone down there!

* * *

**Clifffffffyyyy... I know yall can already guess who it is... But, tell me what yall think. Suggestions too? I'm pretty open minded. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
